September 2011
Mintie's Expedition Through The Lost Jungle Maze! Get ready for Mintie's most immersive maze ever! Your journey begins at an all but inaccessible jungle hut deep within the lost jungle, will you be able to brave the dangers and foreboding drums? Mintie thinks so! Watch the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Crayon Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 4th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 5th, 2011. Today, you can take a box of crayons and draw the world as a very colorful place. But it hasn't always been that way. Crayons have only been around since the late 1800's and early 1900's. If fact, what you know today as an inexpensive common coloring tool, the crayon was once difficult to obtain and very expensive to buy. Many innovations over the years have taken the humble crayon from obscurity to stardom! On today's quest we are going to look back at the fabulous colorful history of crayons! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Paper Cut-Out Crayon Camp Fire! VFK Crayon Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:01 2. DennyTeddyBear 1:22 3. Minnie_Me 1:27 4. GRUMPYG 1:27 5. BellaSwanCullen 1:27 6. CuteStarPluto 1:31 7. Music_In_Me 1:31 8. GatorsFan 1:33 9. Osmello 1:34 10. SoapSuds 1:37 11. Purple_butterfly 1:46 12. Shelliebean 1:57 13. Cutiemorgan 2:18 14. wildsplashstone 2:27 15. teddybearstar 2:27 16. FireSnowDream 2:31 17. HeyJudette 2:39 18. JohnAngel 2:40 19. iamabigdisfan 2:43 20. I_Love_Cows 2:51 21. Aceboy_Alex 2:55 22. angel-light 2:57 23. Sorasheart 2:57 24. Skateboard_Dude 3:06 25. LuvToShoppe 3:07 26. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 3:09 27. Cheyasaur 3:13 28. BillyMays 3:28 29. VolturiFire 4:12 30. princesssoftbal 4:34 Jungle Ride Competition - A Rumble in the Jungle - Guidelines! Here are the guidelines for preparing for the Rumble in the Jungle! 1. Your entry can include up to a maximum of three rooms. 2. You can use any ride pieces that you want, you are not required to use the new Jungle Ride pieces. 3. Furni Perms are allowed, but remember, adding someone to the furni perms does not qualify them to receive an award for the room. 4. To enter the competition go to the beginning room of your ride and click the "i" button and then Enter Contest, only the start room of your ride is entered. 5. Judges will not be able to see the room owner as they go through your ride. The new Rumble in the Jungle Ride has been completed and is ready to Rumble! The new Jungle Ride will be released on Monday September 5th, at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time)! As the new technology for the Rumble in the Jungle Ride has made it available on Monday, we are extending the entry date for the Rumble in the Jungle Ride competition until September 17th, 2011. Judging will start on Sunday, September 18th, 2011! Rumble in the Jungle Ride! Building your Rumble in the Jungle Ride just got a whole lot more exciting! This new ride takes rides building to a new level! Wider, sleeker and with new ultra cushion support, the Rumble in the Jungle Ride is designed to take you through the roughest jungle terrain and deliver you safely, and unbruised, to your destination! VFK Labor Day 2011 Mini-Quest! September 5th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 6th, 2011. Today, September 5, 2011 is Labor Day! This federal holiday is observed on the first Monday in September in the United States. Labor Day traditionally marks the start of various sport seasons and events, and is celebrated as the symbolic end of the summer by many Americans. On today's quest we will take a look at Labor Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hard Hat - Blue! VFK Honey Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 11th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 12th, 2011. September is National Honey Month! This is the time to celebrate bees and everything honey! Keeping bees and harvesting honey is an ancient practice. Honey is not only delicious, but it is beneficial as well, known for its sweetness as well as its medicinal properties. In fact, honey is still being researched today. On today's quest we will explore interesting facts about the history of bees and honey! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Honey Jar Bear Chair! VFK Honey Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CuteStarPluto 1:58 2. GRUMPYG 2:07 3. JetLife 2:09 4. BellaSwanCullen 2:16 5. iamabigdisfan 2:16 6. Music_In_Me 2:22 7. Purple_butterfly 2:46 8. Muddymudkip 3:00 9. Sorasheart 3:28 10. Minnie_Me 3:28 11. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 3:31 12. wildsplashstone 3:43 13. MagicTime 3:49 14. SoapSuds 3:52 15. mrchickenboy 3:54 16. FLIGHTCLUB 4:15 17. sterlingsterling 4:16 18. JamesAngel 4:22 19. JohnAngel 4:22 20. Pancakez 4:39 21. Skateboard_Dude 4:45 22. NanaTink 4:55 23. Guest725030 5:06 24. Genie 5:10 25. Awesome_Claudia 5:13 26. FindersKeepers 5:13 27. Cheyasaur 5:15 28. Stormz 5:16 29. PCJam 5:25 30. JennyAngel 5:31 Sand Dollar Micro Quests! The Sand Dollar Micro Quests are here and will be available until the end of summer! Get your Sand Dollars before all the sands of summer fall through the hourglass! Because once summer ends, all the Sand Dollars will blow away like dust in the wind, dude! Sand Dollar Addition - September 14th, 2011! The perfect decoration for your jungle hut, new items are in the Sand Dollar section of the Inland Ocean Shop! Coming soon the ultimate Sand Dollar Collectibles! VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, September 17th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 18th, 2011. Today, We the People, celebrate Constitution Day! On September 17th, 1787, the U.S. Constitutional Convention signed one of the most remarkable documents ever written, the Constitution of the United States. This federal holiday celebrates this event which changed the course of history and also celebrates American citizenship. On today's quest we will explore the history of Constitution Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Constitution Day 2011 Pin! VFK Bonfire Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 18th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 19th, 2011. Bonfires appear often when people gather together at the beach, a camp, or even in a backyard. Bonfires built in a 55 gallon drum connote different images, and one iconic association is with wandering hobos. As summer comes to a close and the weather begins to cool, fires draw us in, warm the chilly nights and provide the means to cook tasty meals "hobo style"! On today's quest, we will see some of the history behind bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hobo Bonfire! VFK Bonfire Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Extrabe 0:43 2. BernM 0:48 3. DeltaBe 0:51 4. Fishandchips 1:10 5. PrettyBea 1:27 6. GRUMPYG 1:28 7. SoapSuds 1:37 8. Purple_butterfly 1:37 9. ForeverDisco 1:46 10. iamabigdisfan 2:04 11. Minnie_Me 2:13 12. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 2:13 13. Catt 2:16 14. MellowAceDog 2:19 15. StormClaw 2:28 16. HelpfulHope 2:28 17. Ramsleigh 2:30 18. tomorowlandude 2:34 19. MattPHP 2:36 20. Catie_Girl 2:42 21. Poorbe 2:43 22. wildsplashstone 2:52 23. Arlo 2:52 24. Frostgirl 3:00 25. NeverEnding 3:03 26. Guest177458 3:21 27. sterlingsterling 3:21 28. Shining_sun 3:24 29. Sillybell 3:27 30. teddybearstar 3:31 Rumble in the Jungle - Designers are the Best Judges! After many hours of toil and planning your Jungle Ride is ready, now it's time to show everyone what you've learned about Jungle Rides and judge your fellow enthusiasts! All of the Jungle Ride Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Sunday! That's right, those who have entered the Jungle Ride Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Sunday afternoon, all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! The Developers have also created special awards you will receive as you judge the exciting Jungle Rides. How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a ride to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rides you can judge is limited to 40 rides Every time you complete the judging of 10 rides, you will earn one of the special judging awards. The judging/rating tool will appear only when you are in the start room of the ride, in all of the associated ride rooms there will be a navigation form that will allow you to return to the start room for that ride. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a ride will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Jungle Ride Designs will receive the Best Jungle Ride Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Tuesday, September 20th, 2011 at 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. Who will end up the winner? It is up to you to decide! Judging the Judges - Awards for the Jungle Ride Competition! Those participating in judging will receive their judging awards after the completion of the judging! Good luck to everyone in the Jungle Ride Competition! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection! Pythons and Moai and Sea Horses oh my! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection is here and you won't want to miss it! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection will arrive in the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, September 20th! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 25th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 26th, 2010. Johnny Appleseed Day is on September 26th! On this date in 1774, the famous American known as Johnny Appleseed was born. His real life wanderings and deeds grew into tall tales and legends during his lifetime. He was a humble man who planted a series of apple tree orchards as he wandered barefoot through the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. On today's quest, let's look at the celebrated story of Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Johnny Apple Seat! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Anotherbe 0:48 2. BernM 0:55 3. PrettyBea 0:58 4. HamandEggs 1:03 5. Cheyasaur 1:10 6. AlliBe 1:16 7. JingleJangle 1:16 8. CuteStarPluto 1:19 9. Music_In_Me 1:19 10. SoapSuds 1:28 11. iamabigdisfan 1:28 12. AceAwesomeHair 1:33 13. GRUMPYG 1:33 14. Purple_butterfly 1:40 15. Minnie_Me 1:58 16. WhoopDeeDoo 2:16 17. Poorbe 2:22 18. GoldenMagicGroove 2:25 19. GoldenCzarina 2:30 20. JennyAngel 2:31 21. SharkInTheWater 2:37 22. CrystalMist 2:37 23. wildsplashstone 2:40 24. AdorableAlly 2:48 25. PrincessAwesome 2:48 26. TheaterGirl 2:49 27. QuaintQuail 3:00 28. iAllyPop 3:06 29. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 3:13 30. Alesha 3:16